


Gift

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't know what to get Glenn for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"Hurry up, Dixon. Got a camp full of hungry mouths to feed."

Daryl snapped out of his thoughts and finally blinked, looking up at his hunting partner. Andrea threw a questioning look to him before continuing on, hauling a thick, canvas sack behind her. It contained their latest kill, tonight's dinner. The pair had been sharing the labour evenly, careful that neither of the two would become too weary for any unexpected attacks.

"What's up? You haven't spoken since we set out."

They made a pretty good team. After Andrea had accidentally shot Daryl, she visited his tent every day, determined to prove how sorry she was; truth be told Daryl was more impressed than angry. Daryl quickly found that he and Andrea had a lot in common and they understood each other's thoughts. It was refreshing for both of them to finally have a solid friendship connection within the camp, whether it was consoling the loss of a family member or just talking about the daily camp drama. Daryl had never had a friend like that before. Daryl didn't have many friends at all.

"Oh. Sorry. I jus-" Daryl looked to Andrea, slightly uneasy, "- You and Dale… it was his birthday a few weeks back, right?"

Andrea nodded. Dale and Andrea had been somewhat of an item from the start, even if they didn't realise it. After Daryl was shot, they spent a little time away from camp together for Andrea to clear her mind. It was there, Andrea reported, that Dale kissed her. A sweet, chaste kiss that made her heart flutter and her legs shake. It would have been perfect, had a walker not attacked a few moments later, forcing Andrea to bludgeon it to death and the new couple returned to camp stained in blood.

"What did you get him?" more nervous shifting followed, 'Cause it's Glenn's birthday soon and I want it to be… special, I guess."

Glenn and Daryl's relationship was a little more complicated. It started in Atlanta too, though with Merle's presence the two had to keep it quiet. Merle hated the kid, but it only seemed to push Daryl closer. After a while he found himself head over heels in love, and Glenn felt exactly the same way. What was once the occasional quick fuck had blossomed into a full relationship, Daryl's first ever, and this was to be the first birthday they shared together as a couple. Unfortunately, with the current apocalypse putting a dampener on any kind of extravagance, Daryl was at a loss for the perfect gift.

"Yeah, not a lot you can do in camp fuckin'-nowhere. For Dale's birthday I just asked him if he wanted me to, y'know, _do anything for him_." Andrea wiggled her eyebrows, smiling devilishly.

"Like… sex stuff?" A grin crept across Daryl's face.

Andrea laughed and turned away, feeling herself going red. She nodded again, avoiding eye contact with Daryl.

"What did the old guy want? Somethin' perverted?"

"Lets just say that Maggie is my new best friend - she let me borrow her old school uniform."

"It fit?"

"Nope."

" _Nice_." the pair burst into giggles, Daryl swatting at his face with one hand like he could shoo away that mental image, "Not too sure Glenn would be into that, though."

"So ask him what he _does_ like."

Daryl looked ahead as they approached the camp. The air was warm and it was a beautiful, starry night. Light from the fire cast a glow on the surrounding tents and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Daryl lopsidedly smiled to himself, eyes roving around the setting in excitement. Yes, tonight Glenn would get anything he wanted.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," Glenn mused, forefingers pressed to his lips like he was making some big business decision (only with both participants completely naked), "I get to do anything to you?"

Daryl grunted the affirmative. He sat himself down on the bed as Glenn paced around, his knees half drawn up and wringing his hands nervously.

"And you're sure you didn't find any Kanye West CDs in town?"

"Glenn…"

"I'm kidding," Glenn plonked himself down in front of Daryl, worming his way between the larger man's legs and narrowing his eyes as he got closer to Daryl's face, "I know exactly what I want."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow as Glenn's hands travelled down his legs. Pulling backwards and coaxing Daryl's leg to follow him, Glenn positioned himself below the older man, foot now hovering over the side of the bed, brushing the Korean's shoulders. A soft kiss to the top of Daryl's foot brought a bemused smile to his face.

"You have a foot thing, kid?"

"Yeah, kinda." Glenn brought his hands to Daryl's foot and trailed a finger across the side, thumbing the hardened heel as he reached the end.

"That's pretty weird, dude, I have _hobbit feet_." Every stroke sent a flush of heat through Daryl that found its home in his crotch, and it was nice, even though he couldn't see the attraction.

"I think they're cute." He patted Daryl's heel to get him to lift his foot, exposing the fleshy sole and Glenn moved his face closer to examine it. Fingers firmly placed on Daryl's toes, he began kneading the sole with this thumbs, circling the man's worn pads. Daryl's feet were exactly what might be expected from a working man, all hardened and rough from days spent hunting. Glenn traced his toes, following up with a kiss to each before surprising Daryl and taking a long lick up the side of his biggest digit.

Daryl sat speechless, attempting to figure out what was more surprising: that Glenn was so into his feet or that he was so turned on by seeing the boy on his knees attending to them. The stirring in his cock had grown intense and he now sported an erection that pressed angrily against his stomach as he looked down over the edge of the bed. He felt every little lick and sharp bite, it shot up his cock and then to his mouth as a soft grunt of pleasure that only willed Glenn on further.

Glenn's tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog as Daryl pressed his foot against him, the boy lapping eagerly against the tender soles and between each toe and Daryl wondered if he should be enjoying this present as much as Glenn. His feet were thick and strong, easily matching the size of Glenn's face, covering the boy with scent and sweat and a heat that sent a pulse directly to Glenn's cock.

Noticing this, Daryl shifted, prompting an annoyed moan from Glenn. He pushed Glenn gently backwards until the boy was resting on his elbows, cock waggling in the air. Licking his lips, he trailed his foot down the younger man's body until it hovered above his cock. Glenn could only whimper as the weight pressed down against him, biting down on his bottom lip as Daryl moved his foot slowly up and down the boy's cock.

Both men locked eyes as Daryl's toes curled, stroking the sensitive head of Glenn's cock and both knew by Glenn's heavy breathing that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come on, kiddo," Daryl's voice was husky and every word was pushed out between growling breaths, "Show me how much you like your present."

As if he was waiting for the command, Glenn came. Daryl pressed the boy's cock tightly to his stomach, foot covering his length and toes curled against the head. Daryl grinned as he felt every wave of orgasm rattle through Glenn, his foot becoming stickier with every pulse. After letting his orgasm run its course, Daryl unpinned the boy's cock. Swiping the sole with his forefinger, he lapped up Glenn's cum, winking as the newly cleaned finger left his mouth with a pop.

Glenn flopped back onto the floor, too exhausted to move, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. After a moment of heavy breathing he gathered the strength to speak.

"Alright, you're right. That was, maybe, _ever so slightly_ better than a Kanye CD."


End file.
